


Altered

by CharmsDealer



Series: Female Vessel - Alt Season 4 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels, Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Eden - Freeform, Feelings, Gen, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after S4 Ep2. Castiel recieves a chastising from their superior and learns that they may be more connected to the Righteous Man than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> In this fic I decided that most of the common angels or those that haven't taken vessels don't necessarily have genders. They don't really have use for them. Uriel would disdain a gender, I think. Zachariah and Joshua are male but Castiel and Uriel don't really have a designation.
> 
> So far only Dean has referred to Cas as a 'she' but they still refer to themself neutrally. More they-speak! XD

The settlement before Castiel was a sprawling web of lights that echoed the constellations above. It was bright and expansive, clear evidence of a larger _shared_ vision. However, Dean’s own human perspective had proven tragically limited. He couldn’t see beyond himself or his small circle of acquaintances. Dawn was still a ways off but it was falsely bright on the horizon, a fitting analogy for their recent conversation.

They had expected more from the Righteous Man. They _knew_ there was more.

“So, how was your little chat with the mud monkey?”

“Informative,” they replied tersely. They felt a ripple as a familiar field of grace brushed them. “Uriel.”

“Castiel,” Uriel smiled, inclining thier head.

“You’ve taken a vessel.”

Uriel’s smile soured. “The orders came for the entire garrison.”

Castiel nodded to themself. It made sense that the host would increase angelic presence as Lilith progressed.

“I don’t know how you can stand it. There’s no room in here.”

“It becomes bearable,” Castiel closed thier eyes and focused on the sensation of wind caressing skin. Physical sensation was _fascinating_. “I find the experience is... humbling.”

Uriel walked to stand beside them. Thier eyes looked out over the same vastness as Castiel but instead of peace they radiated disapproval.

“It’s an infestation. The towns were never this big.”

“It’s progress,” Castiel chided Uriel lightly. “Humans used to be quite sparse and short-lived, if my intelligence is correct.”

Uriel’s attention shifted and the atmosphere became companionable once more. “I forgot; this is your first time stationed on Earth. I hope you are not too disappointed with all you see here.”

“It is not my place to pass judgment,” Castiel said diplomatically, “But between us I am not sure what I think,” they admitted. It has only been three days but time is different here,” they searched for the words, but it was difficult to describe the way thier vessel’s heart thudded with urgency when they thought about the coming battle. “...Faster paced.”

Uriel waved a hand. “You’re young, Castiel. You’ll adjust.”

“Not that much younger than you.”

“And yet here you are, in charge of an entire garrison.”

“I am to be Captain?” The vessel’s heart thudded curiously again.

“Our superiors would not have chosen you if you weren’t suitable for the task,” Uriel replied firmly.

It was good to be with Uriel again. They had grown close during the siege and Castiel respected thier sibling’s steadfast practicality.

“I am glad we continue to serve together,” Castiel said sincerely. They allowed gratitude to flow in the space between them where thier grace mingled.

“You must have been lonely,” Uriel said dryly. “Though, it is good to be reunited.”

 

-

 

Uriel and Castiel flew together in the space between thought and light. They passed through heaven’s gate and the Chorus announced thier arrival, welcoming them home.

Castiel looked around with surprise when they alighted.

“Where are we?” they asked.

Uriel chuffed. “Why, the throne room, of course. It has not moved since you left.” At Castiel’s look of puzzlement they raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you should leave the levities to me when we talk with Zachariah.”

Castiel followed Uriel across the lawn. They took care to tread only on the round stepping stones that lead to a strange building made of glass. They walked up some steps and through an arch. Inside the air was humid and the space teamed with plant life. Uriel seemed to look past the greenery to some unknown point and Castiel kept thier observations to themself lest they appeared foolish.

From the corner of thier eye Castiel noticed Joshua, who smiled and gave them a _knowing_ look.

Zachariah was waiting for them. He turned each of his heads until all eyes were on the two approaching. Castiel bowed thier head and knelt beside Uriel, laying their wings flat in the appropriate display of respect as Zachariah spread his many wings above them in a glorious arc.

**_Castiel. You come before me in a vessel that was not sanctioned by the host._ **

Castiel pressed thier wings more firmly to the ground. Beside them Uriel’s grace flickered in surprise.

“I was presented with an unexpected opportunity.”

They waited in silence, wondering if their words had been taken as insolence. Finally Zachariah’s reptilian head -that of a Nile crocodile- opened its cavernous mouth wide to display jagged rows of teeth and hissed,

**_I trust that Uriel has told you of your ‘promotion’. There will be no room for further ‘interpretation’ of orders. You must follow them to the letter. Do I make myself clear?_ **

“I will serve obediently,” Castiel swore. It was a great responsibility bestowed on them. They would be in charge of thier siblings’ safety. There was no room for doubt.

**_Tell me of your mission then. What of the Righteous Man, and what of the seal that was broken?_ **

“The Righteous Man was able to lay the spirits to rest- though he was displeased with what he perceived to be my inaction. He believes erroneously that angels exist only to serve humanity and his heart is full of doubt and anger.”

The head that was a lion shook its mane irately and Zachariah’s voice climbed, resonating through Castiel’s being. **_Well, this will not do. The Righteous Man is an essential part of the Plan!_**

“I have disappointed you,” Castiel whispered, filling with shame.

 ** _No,_** Zachariah sighed. **_Humans have always been stubborn and delusional. But this is a setback. If we are to progress we must have the Righteous Man fully on board._**

**_What is his main objection? Were you not clear in explaining to him the gravity of the situation?_ **

**_The consequences of failure?_ **

**_...WELL?_ **

Castiel flinched. “Forgive me, Zachariah, but It is my belief that Dean- the Righteous Man, is more used to forming his own judgements based on personal experience.”

 ** _I suppose you are the unwitting expert,_** Zachariah said. There was a layer underneath the words that Castiel didn’t fully understand but they remained silent, wary of testing Zachariah’s patience further.

**_This is a delicate matter. I will consult with the Archangels. In the mean time you will organise your garrison and guard the remaining seals. Report back with all information gathered on Lilith’s movements._ **

“I understand.”

Zachariah shook thier wings. **_Then go! You are dismissed._**

Zachariah’s wings folded in one powerful downward movement and they were flown.

Castiel and Uriel rose as one. Uriel turned toward Castiel and they hunched in on themself slightly. This sensation was... “ _Awkward_ ,” a small voice in them supplied. It was a fleeting impression that eluded further examining.

“You took a vessel without permission?”

“Nothing so drastic,” Castiel hurried to compensate, “My assigned vessel’s loyalty to his family exceeded his faith. It happened that his sister was more attuned to my needs and she was willing to offer herself in his stead. You know we must have permission to enter a vessel.”

Uriel snorted. “The humans need a firm hand; perhaps you did not apply the correct pressure-”

“I _know_ what I am doing,”

“You are my Captain now,” Uriel said, face stony. “Please be certain of those words.”

 

 

Uriel excused themself to rouse th rest of the garrison. Castiel remained in the unfamiliar garden and listened to the hum of insects. There were no actual insects in heaven but they could almost make out tiny sparks of life pressing against thier grace. The illusion of this place was well crafted.

“You wonder why you are unable to recognise the throne room,” Joshua said, cutting through Castiel’s inner musings and startling them. They had never spoken to Joshua before. Joshua was one of thier more curious siblings. His form was quite close to human, an echo of the vessel he took many years past, but modified to suit his work as a gardener.

“You know, there are reasons why angels are not often sent to retrieve souls.”

“...What do you mean?”

Joshua’s smile was benevolent. He spread his many palms in a gesture of openness and giving. His voice was soft and rich as the crumble of earth. “When an angel raises a soul from the pit, a part of thier grace is exchanged in contract; _binding as they are bound_.”

Castiel shivered, a subtle reshuffling of thier grace that started from the tips of thier wings and rushed through thier vessel.

“There is a mark on the Righteous Man’s soul where a part of your grace lingers. You may also have noted a difference in yourself,” Joshua continued. “It may not be recognisable now but it will make itself heard.”

“Then, am I an aberration?”

“Fear not; there is no ‘taint’. Your siblings may look upon you as altered, but know that you are as God intended.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched. “Will I ever be able to experience this place as before?”

“That is yet to be seen,” Joshua picked up his tools. “Be at peace.”

This must be a test of conviction, Castiel thought. They did not feel changed. They-

...

‘Feel’.

_Oh._

_  
_

They felt the startling urge to blaspheme.

 

 


End file.
